Myrnin, theRobin hood of Loxley?
by vampirejunkie34
Summary: It is just another slow day in the life of Claire and unlife of her vampire boss, Myrnin. Claire comes across somethings from the past and seeks to find the answers from Myrnin. The question is can she handle the truth.
1. Chapter 1

1 **Myrnin, the Robin hood of Loxley?**

Another Thursday afternoon, and Claire found herself once again lost in the writings from the past as she scanned over papers and journals. Myrnin had asked her to go through these boxes countless of times and somehow she managed to get out of doing it, but this time she did not have a escape plan, and therefor she is now going through the fourth box with six more to go. At least from what she can see, but than again Myrnin has a way of finding more.

Myrnin was at least trying to help, she would find something scientific and had him start a pile on the lab table and whatever was not useful he could do what he wished with it. A lot of what she was finding were hand drawn pictures of a young lady who seemed to look closely like Claire, but it could not be her the pictures and the material they were created on are very, very, old. She was fascinated by them the woman was very beautiful and the artist had drawn or painted her in several erotic and personal poses. Claire could tell that they ranged over a period of time. The art form and materials may have changed, but the artist's rendering of the young lady only changed slightly, to Claires shock by the dates, over centuries. She placed all the pictures and papers back into the box they came out of and handed it to Myrnin.

He eagerly took the box and sat down in his favorite arm chair and began to look through it. Myrnin, was shocked. He could not believe Claire found a box that had all his artwork in it. What surprised him more was that she had gone through it and did not ask him who the young lady was. He was actually happy she hadn't, he did not want to lie to her. How could anyone tell a eight teen year old that you and her are soul mates. How do you tell someone that the two of you have had love affairs through the centuries. Sighing heavily, Myrnin put everything back in the box and took it to his private room. He stayed in there hiding from Claire, as he reminisced over their past love affairs. He felt utterly and overwhelmingly lost. She had always been his and only his, now she is the boy's and it kills him everyday seeing her with someone else.

Claire had started rooting through another box, she did not realize that Myrnin had left, so when she found lots and lots of papers on sonnets about Robin hood and other little tid bits about him she was very curious. She had always believed that Robin hood was a fictional character, like Jack and the bean stock. She also had realized that some the papers were written by Myrnin, after working for him for three years she should know his handwriting by now. Claire jumped up and went to Myrnin's door to his private room and knocked.

Myrnin answered the door quickly looking down at Claire with the most guilty looking face, before he composed himself and clearing his throat to speak.

"Yes my dear, is there something you require my attention for?" He tried to sound as if he was annoyed, but his eyes gave him a way. Claire smiled sweetly at him and softly replied.

"If you are not to busy I was wondering if you could answer a few questions I have?" Claire continued on before Myrnin could answer. "You see I was wondering about the last two boxes I just went through... and well, I...ah..." Claire looked down at her feet blushing, Myrnin was staring at her intently and it was making her nervous. She could not concentrate on her train of thought his eyes were pulling her in and she could not swim free, her only hope was to look a way.

Myrnin of course noticed the effect he was having on Claire and thought if he were to seduce her now, that she would never forgive him. He decided to be a gentleman and answer her questions as honestly as he could. Smiling down at Claire, Myrnin open his door wider and invited Claire in. "Please my dear, do come in and have a seat. The questions you have are of a private matter and need to be discussed in a private setting." Stepping aside and giving Claire a slight bow, Myrnin motioned her in and towards a small love seat at the foot of very large and very soft looking bed.

Claire looked over the room before entering, she smiled widely at Myrnin and took a deep breath and entered. She did not flinch when closed and locked the door behind her, instead she walked over to the small sofa and sat down waiting for Myrnin to sit with her. Myrnin watched Claire as she walked to the sofa, she was trusting and so beautiful. He was actually happy that she trusted him to be locked in a vampire's bedroom alone with one such as himself.

He slowly approached the sofa and made a motion with his hand as if to ask her if were okay for him to sit with her. Claire smiled up at him and patted the cushion next to her. Myrnin returned the smile and quickly sat down next to Claire, so close in fact that their arms were touching, and Myrnin enjoyed it even more when Claire turned and faced him, looking in to his eyes. Wanted to kiss her so bad, it took everything he had not to do so, and then Claire started with her first question.


	2. Chapter 2

1**I do not own Morganville no any of the characters. This just a little fanfic about my favorite characters. Please R&R**.

**Chap 2 What?**

Myrnin studied Claire's face and eyes looking for any signs of distress or anger, but all he could see was her inquisitiveness and gentle warmth gazing back at him. Lost in her eyes, and inhaling her sweet seductive fragrance and watching her slowly lick her full pouty lips, Myrnin was bewitched by his little apprentice. Smiling to himself enjoying the sensations and emotions Claire has unknowingly awoke in him. He realized that he had been staring at her for a while when she blushed and absentmindedly began to fidget with the hem of her shirt, and finally looked a way from his eyes. Clearing his throat, and feeling a bit odd, thinking someone should say something, so why not him.

"Well, my young one what do you wish to know. I'm sure you do not wish to be locked in my bedroom all day and I'm sure it would be hard to explain this to anyone if they were to find out. Though I can honestly say I don't mind the company, and you are very attractive young lady, but alas you are with that boy and I am sure he would not like to share. So what is your first question, My dear?"

Claire was taken by surprise did he just call her attractive, and what was with the excuses? He made it sound as if she was not with Shane he would make a move on her. Why should she be surprised, she did find pornographic drawings and paintings of a woman with an ucanny resemblance to her, in his personal stuff. Quickly dismissing that topic of thought Claire focused on the first one which is why she wanted to speak to him about.

"Myrnin, why do you have papers on Robin hood? I thought he was a fictional person you know like Merlin the wizard. I mean I could understand if you papers and things on Merlin, but Robin hood, really? The stories of a fictional man running around the forest stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, it is nothing more than a tale, a bedtime story."

Myrnin could not help the delighted laugh that came out, he was relieved that she started with Robin hood. That topic could make it easier to ease Claire in to the truth, and surprisingly she brought up Merlin. Those papers were put up, so she has yet to see the irony of the comparison of the two, and how knowing both will help in teaching Claire about the past, their past.

Myrnin answered Claire using his soothing and soft voice the one that could charm the coldest of hearts, smiling warmly at her. Claire looked at him with a small smile on her lips, he wanted to kiss her so very much, instead he spoke.

"My dear you of all people should know by now that fictional is a loosely relative term. After all you are having a conversation with a vampire, in town with other vampires. I thought that even before coming here you would have figured out that fiction is always based off of some fact or another. Come dear, did you truly believe that he was not a real person?" Myrnin looked down at Claire with one eyebrow arched and the most innocent expression on his face. Claire was taken back by his words. Was he serious?

"So, your telling me that Robin hood was real and that you know this because, why now? Forgive me if I seem a little skeptical, but there has been no real proof of his existence say for a few pieces of papers and other ledgers written about him." Claire's scientific and logical brain was reeling from what Myrnin was suggesting. Looking in to his eyes she could tell that even though he is amused by her ignorance he was quite serious about the topic. Sitting back down next to Claire, Myrnin held her gaze a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, he patiently waited for Claire to process the information before continuing.

"My dear sweet Claire, Yes there was once a Robin hood, though that was not his name. The name Robin hood was thought up a few decades later, his true name can found in the papers I have in that box. Oh and Merlin lived as well and I have papers on him somewhere around here." Myrnin gestured slightly with a hand towards the door to the lab, but continued talking softly to Claire. "What I find disturbing is how many movies and books have been written about them and only a small few have ever come close." Myrnin looked off across his room, but his eye seemed to not focused on anything thinking of the past. Claire softly spoke again brining Myrnin's attention back to her.

"You speak as if you have meet them. How is that possi... never mind. What do you mean so few came close? Came close to what depicting curiosity?" Claire knew that to get the answer you go to the source, so if Myrnin had meet either Robin hood or Merlin this would make a very interesting conversation. "What did they get wrong? Was Merlin not a alchemist? Or Robin hood a lord?"

Chuckling softly yet again Myrnin was pleased with Claire's curiosity, she seemed to have moved closer to him without realizing and had grabbed his hand. Her warmth engulfed him and he enjoyed her closeness. Not wanting the time to end, but soon it will be dark and that boy will come looking for her, so he decided to tease her curious mind one last bit before sending her home to him.

"My young one they were both just that. Now it is time for you to go." Myrnin stood and turned and walked at human speed to the door, but as he began to unlock it Claire spoke with some agitation.

"Myrnin you can't leave me with that. Come on you have to tell more. Please, please Myrnin? Please tell me the rest. Claire was pleading to Myrnin's back. He had turned a way so she could not see him smiling, he wanted her to beg for more. He was enjoying the frustrated sound of her little voice. Myrnin was prepared to refuse telling her the rest, until he turned around and fell in to her warm puppy dog pleading eyes and his knees went to jello, his heart yearned to give her everything. Somehow he refrained himself from kissing her and embracing her and opened the door quickly a shooed her out of his room in to the lab.

He walked over to her things picking everything up swiftly and handing them to her before quickly guiding her over to the portal which was opening. He then turned her to face him and he bowed taking her hand he softly placed a kiss on the palm (not the back) and gently pushed her through in to the Glass house living room. He spoke to her seductively before closing the portal.

"My sweet Claire if you want more I recommend you show up early tomorrow and if you ask nicely I may tell you everything you wish to know. Until then sleep well, my dear." Myrnin slammed the portal closed and headed back to his private room to think of Claire, wondering if she will dream of him tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

1**I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters. This just a fanfic so if you do not like it then do not read it. I apologize for nothing, I am a willing victim to my imagination. Please R&R and Thank you. I also like to thank : lunabloodmoon666, Hoodedmystery, Melzie, and Invisibbilgirl, for your generous reviews. For you, here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3 Sometimes the hero needs a hero**

Claire stood in her livingroom staring in awe at the spot where the portal had been. Her heart was beating wildly, whether from Myrnin's answers or from him flirting with her, (what else could it be.) She had no clue. Though, when she noticed that she had been holding the palm, that Myrnin had kissed, to her heart since entering the livingroom, she flinched slightly and quickly dropped it to her side. Sighing softly, Claire went into the kitchen dropping her bag at the foot of the stairs as she past them. Heading straight for the refrigerator, she pulled out a Coke and proceeded to open and guzzle it down in a few gulps. She threw the empty can in the waste bin and noticed the time on the microwave clock. Shane would not be home for another twenty minutes and Eve would be home around eight, and Michael would be here about eight thirty, so that gave Claire time to take a shower.

Walking down the stairs ten minutes later Claire felt refreshed and relaxed. After taking the hottest shower with setting at meat tenderizer the kinks and knots in Claire's neck and shoulders did not stand a chance. Retrieving her bag at the bottom of the steps, Claire headed for the sofa in the livingroom to do a little light reading. She settled down in to a comfortable spot only to hear a car engine out front, abandoning her bag she went to the window. She pulled a corner of the curtain back far enough for her to get a clear view of what was going on outside, and noticed a light blue car out front that she vaguely remembers seeing at the restaurant Shane works at and he told her it belonged to one of the guys in the kitchen.

Sure enough there was Shane sitting in the front passenger seat smiling and talking to the driver, Claire was happy he had a safe ride home. Her smile was quickly replaced by a frown and her happiness changed in to hurt and anger, as she watched Shane lean towards the driver and the driver leaned closer to Shane, and into Claire's view. The driver was a girl, and her name is Kristy, and she is a waitress at the restaurant, and her and Shane are kissing passionately. Anger started to rise up in Claire, she felt used, lied to, and broken. She loves him, she has gone through hell for that boy and this is what he does to her. Feeling the sting of tears trying to break loose, Claire blocks out her emotions and decides that she will pretend she did not see that, for a little while at least, until she figures out what to do next. Knowing she did not have enough time to run upstairs to her room she chose to go to the kitchen, hopefully giving her time to calm herself and put on the charade.

Shane came strutting through the kitchen door a few minutes later with a smile on his face, which faltered at the sight of Claire sitting at the table. He recovered his smile only now there was a hint guilt in his eyes as he walked over to Claire and bent down to give her a kiss. Claire placed a hand on Shane's midsection stopping him and without looking at him she came up with the only excuse she could think of. Her voice sounding raspy and strained due to the fact that she was struggling in holding back her emotion probably helped with her excuse.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well, that's why I'm home early. I don't know if it is contagious, but you really don't need to get sick and miss work. I think I'm going to go to bed, maybe a little rest will help." Then Claire stood up and left the kitchen, picking up her bag she went to her room closing and locking her door. Claire flopped face first on to her bed and fell in to dreamless sleep for a good ten hours.

Shane stood in the kitchen watching as Claire left, feeling bad that Claire was sick but happy she did not catch him with Kristy. He loves Claire and he wants to be with her, but he has these urges and well, she is never around. Claire is the type of girl a man marries and Kristy is th type of girl a man relieves his urges with. Letting Claire leave Shane opens the refrigerator and starts pulling out a verity of items. It is his night to cook so he makes,( what else could it be), chili.

Shane told Eve and Michael, when they came home, that Claire did not want to be disturbed, and that she was sleeping. So the night went as usual, Michael and Shane killing zombies and Eve listening to her music in her room. Shane of course was not worried about Claire, no instead he was thinking about his day off coming up. He will tell Claire that he has to work, because someone called in sick. She will believe that, she's so trusting and she loves him too much to doubt him.

Myrnin had been laying on his back stretched out across his massively large, down feather bed, ever since he made Claire leave. He was stumped, his mind a jumble of thoughts, but this time all the thoughts were about Claire. Jumping up and zooming across his room at vampire speed Myrnin opened a hidden cabinet in his wall to reveal a huge and very expensive entertainment center fully loaded with cd's, dvd's and large flat screen monitor, he began to pull out eight movies and two cd's. He loaded all the disc's in the proper slots and smiling to himself he began to organize some of the drawings and papers into a neat stack on his dresser. He then zoomed out of his room in to the lab and retrieved more papers and added those to the stack on his dresser.

He knew just how to tell her everything she needed to know. His giddiness disappeared when he thought of how she will take the information. She may laugh at him thinking it is all a joke or she could get angry and not want to be around him any more. The worry faded quickly and eagerness took it's place. He started tidying up his room then the lab then his room again, before deciding he needed to take a shower and find something nice to wear for Claire tomorrow.

Claire woke up a little before four and even though she had watched her boyfriend make out with another girl she was feeling a little happy. Thinking it was odd, because she should be upset, but she did not want to feel that way so she's, ...happy? Trying to analyze herself, Claire got dressed in a cute little purple sun dress and put on some makeup. Claire stood shocked looking at herself in the mirror, she had subconsciously dressed as if she were going on a date. She was going to the lab today. What is wrong with me? Claire thought to herself.

She was about to take the dress off and put on some jeans and a t-shirt when her phone began to vibrate, falling off her night stand on to the shag rug with a soft thud. She walked over and picked it up wondering who would be calling her at four thirty in the morning. She flipped opened her phone to find she had message from Myrnin. Giggling happily like a preteen school girl, Claire shocked herself yet again, in a brief amount of time.

Giggling, because Myrnin her boss is calling her before dawn. Mentally scolding herself for acting like such a child, and for thinking of Myrnin in any way other than as her boss. Grilling herself and logically explaining to herself that it was wrong on so many levels to feel that way towards him. Composing herself she read Myrnin's message.

"My curious and inquisitive apprentice, are you awake? If I do not get a reply back in ten minutes then I shall eat all the breakfast pastries and drink all coffee. You know what will happen next don't you."

Struggling not to smile as she sent a message back to Myrnin, Claire finds his humor different from others, and it seems that other than himself she enjoys it. So trying to sound as if she would be terribly scared for Myrnin.

"No Myrnin, don't eat all the sweets you will get a tummy ache and then you would not be able to tell me about Robin hood and Merlin. Please a beg of you kind sir do not eat the sweets."

Myrnin replied back to her quickly and she let this giggle slip, but only because Myrnin was in a good mood this morning. His messages proved it.

"Oh, poor sweet Claire, I promise not to eat all the sweets if you come to the lab right now. I also don't recall promising to tell you anything more about those two."

Claire did not hesitate in replying back, she figured what the heck maybe he won't have her do anything that would ruin her dress.

"Okay, I'm ready if you would be so kind as to open a portal, please."

Claire wrote a note and taped it to the t.v. in the livingroom letting everyone know she went to the lab. As the portal formed and stabilized she thought to herself, maybe being at the lab will help her, maybe she would not have to deal with the pain, maybe even forget about it. Myrnin seems to have that effect on her and he hasn't really let her down, after all he is a mad genius. She had done a lot to save Shane and Myrnin, but then again Myrnin has done a lot for Claire, even help save Shane, but Shane has never been there for her when she needed him the most. Heaving a great sigh, Claire stepped through the portal and was greeted by a charming very well dressed Myrnin, smiling warmly at her.


	4. Chapter 4

1 **I do not own Morganville Vampires, nor any of the characters. This fanfic has been brought to you by my imagination. Featuring songs by Patty Lovelace Blame on your heart, Meatloaf I will do anything for love, ReamyZero Somebody save me, Type O Negative Summer breeze, and Bryan Adams Everything I do (I do it for you). I would like to thank those of you who are still R&R ing, (invisiblegirl thank you!) To everyone one else R&R. Please and thank you.**

**Chapter 4 The Science of Our History**

Claire returned the smile with a dazzling one of her own, as the portal closed and locked behind her. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she blushed as she approached Myrnin, she noticed his eyes roamed over her body, with a hint of longing and desire before returning his gaze to her eyes. She noticed that Myrnin was wearing a dark green silk shirt and black jeans and everything was buttoned in the right order. What really surprised her was that he was not wearing any of his usual footwear. No bunny slippers, no pirate boots, no not even his flip flops, no instead Myrnin had on military grade jump boots, (the kind used in the U.S. airborne rangers academy and jump school). He was leaning lazily against a lab table with two cups of coffee and box of doughnuts.

Claire walked over and stood close to Myrnin, a few more inches and he probably would not be able to refrain for kissing her. Feeling the warmth coming off her body and seeing her in dress brought so many memories back, and one of them was how he acted around her. So as the gentleman she deserved, Myrnin picked up a coffee and offered it to her as well as the box of doughnuts. Reaching for the coffee Claire graciously thanked Myrnin and looked over the doughnuts, before choosing the glazed twist. Myrnin placed the box on the lab table and picked up his coffee and walked of to his little invention setting on the floor in the middle of the lab.

Claire took a few bites of her doughnut when she thought of something, and turned to the table a looked inside the doughnut box. She was stunned, every doughnut was her favorite, right down to the chocolate creamed filled e-clair. Then looking down at her coffee, she took a few tentative sips, Myrnin had stunned her again, the coffee was exactly the way she liked it. Little coffee and a lot of sugar and french vanilla cream. She turned and looked over at Myrnin, who was looking at a metal box on the floor with cutest pout on his face. Claire had an overwhelming urge to run over and give him a hug, to console him and hold him till he was happy again. So she did what she did best, she put her food down and walked over to him and place a soothing hand on Myrnin's arm. Shane and the hurt that he has caused her were pushed to the back of her mind as she focused on helping a friend with a problem. Trying to look into Myrnin's eyes Claire spoke softly to him.

"What's wrong Myrnin?" As if he had forgotten she was there, slowly he turned his head to gaze into the sympathetic and understanding eyes of the most beautiful young lady that has captured his heart. Speaking with a voice full of hopeless sadness, Myrnin replied.

"I'm sorry my dear, I had everything planned around this device and it doesn't even work?" Slowly looking down at the metal box again and sighing heavily Myrnin seemed truly disappointed. His plan to woo Claire was futile without the aide of the box.

Smiling, Claire was excited that they had a project to work on. Leave it to Myrnin to give her some distraction from her own problems for a while. Reaching out and touching Myrnin's cheek furthest a way from her to pull his attention back to look at her so she could talk to him. She liked it when they spoke to each other rather than at each other.

"Myrnin, it is okay, we are scientist we can work on it and get it running. Come on this is going to be fun. This will be great! Let get started." Myrnin looked into Claire's eyes and seen that hers shined with excitement and enthusiasm. This is all second nature to Claire, the comforting, the willingness to help others and the scientist side as well. He was always in awe of her, she was amazing.

Her enthusiasm was rubbing off onto him and he started smiling his mad genius smile, and in return Claire's smile got even bigger. "Okay let's do this, and when we finish maybe you can tell me more about Robin hood." Claire was bending over to retrieve the box and carried it over to a lab table, so she hadn't seen the devilish smile that appeared and quickly disappeared from Myrnin's face as he watched Claire bend over instead squatting in the dress. The view to say the least still pleasing for him.

Claire placed the box on the table a quickly went to the other end of the lab to get their tools and other things they made need leaving Myrnin to disassemble the box. They worked constantly for a half an hour before, Claire asked,

"What is this box suppose to do anyways?" She kept soldering not stopping to except once to use the toilet. When she realized that Myrnin had not answered her she repeated her question. It only took three more times of asking before Myrnin finally answered her.

"Well, it's like the device that gave Ada and now Frank an image of a body. It is like a projector of sorts. I don't know what you called it but the image is suppose to surround the people like they are actually in the picture." As Myrnin answered Claire he had continued to work like she was doing. He enjoyed the fact that they both shared the passion of science, and could do it in their sleep most likely. They worked hard and continuously throughout the day and into the late night hours before putting in the last piece. Myrnin as vampire seemed a bit winded, and knew if he felt like that than Claire, his sweet, sweet, Claire must be exhausted.

Straightening up, Myrnin turned to see that his lovely assistant had fallen asleep after finishing the last repairs to the final component to the box that should make it work. He gently picked her up and cradled her close to his body as he carried her to the portal that opened in to her bedroom. Myrnin gently pulled the covers back on her bed and softly laid her down he removed her shoes, but that was as far as he as a gentleman was willing to go. He covered her with the blankets and looked at her sleeping face.

Myrnin watched his love sleep, longing for the day she would do that next to him in bed. She is so peaceful and beautiful, even with the black smudge streak across her forehead and the dirt splotches on her cheek and chin she was even more beautiful than any mode or any noble woman, even Amelie. Smiling as he remembered the sight of her as she came into the lab today. She wore a pretty dress that complemented her physique and she looked absolutely breathtaking. He stared down at her for few seconds more before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Standing up and heading back to the lab, Myrnin stopped and looked back at Claire and whispered to her.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams my love." Then he turned to quickly leave, as he stepped through the portal he heard Claire softly and sleepily reply back.

"Goodnight Myrnin, and sweet dreams to you, and keep my heart safe for it is with you" Shock and disbelief for what he heard ran rapid through his hoped that his mind did not play a cruel trick on him, he hoped that what he heard was not a figment of his longing imagination. The words she spoke were the exact words she has told him through out their centuries of love. Deep down he knew that she had spoken those words to him. She may have been asleep, but she did speak them, they were not of his wishful thinking. Knowing that gave him more of a reason that had to get this box working again. He had to try to get her back from that boy as if that was not motivation enough.

Myrnin walked over to the table were Claire had been working a picked up the last component, looking it over throughly, not that he did not trust her but she had been working on this piece for a while. Satisfied that she had done another excellent job he started to turn and take it to the box when he noticed a note attached to some other parts. Snatching up the note he read Claire's words.

"Myrnin, if you find that after trying to turn on the machine that it still does not work try adding these parts to the box I have drawn up a blue print for you if you are not sure where to put them. I think it was a waste of time, because I know you were only testing me to see if I knew what to do, but here you go see you tomorrow. How about seven a.m., I'll make breakfast. Call my cell phone first, okay! Your apprentice, Claire. P.S. You owe me some answers about Robin hood. I think I earned them."

Myrnin was smiling after reading Claire's note, she was so naive. She thought that this was all a test, but he really did need her help. He absentmindedly sniffed the paper that still held Claire's lovely and intoxicating scent. Sighing yet again, Myrnin took all the parts to the machine along with Claire's blue prints and set out finishing the box. He knew Claire would be right, so he added her extra parts before turning it on. Once finished he stood up a stepped back looking at the completed project. He decided to run a few tests actually starting it for the first time without Claire present, just in case something happened.

After the box was running it's program for three hours straight with out any problems Myrnin was satisfied with the outcome, which is so much better than he could imagine. With Claire's modified parts and components everything seem so realistic. He turned off the box and feeling quite ecstatic and happy, Myrnin set out on his next task, cleaning up the lab and himself once again and finding something else nice to wear for Claire. It almost seems like he was getting ready for a...oh what do they call it? Oh yes, a date! He felt so nervous like this is his first one, heck he has been alive for two thousand years, but she is the only one to ever bring the innocent boy out in him. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

1**I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters, this is a work of fanfic. This is for those who reviewed and my mom ( who called long distance to tell me she read it), Invisiblgirl, snowflakezoey, Enolgay87, Thank you !**

**Chapter 5 Add one part Chemistry and two parts Bio-mechanics**

Myrnin stood in the center of his lab thousands upon thousands of things running through his head. He felt jittery, anxious, nervous, frantic, and worried. He went to the kitchen to get a blood bag, thinking it may help with anxious feeling, he managed to drink it in a few seconds. Myrnin threw the bag away and in a blur began to straighten up and clean his lab, gently moving the hologram box to a table so he could mop the floor. Once he finished with the cleaning Myrnin looked over the lab, though it is immaculate he felt ashamed and sad that his plans for Claire and his first date would be here instead somewhere much much nicer. His beautiful Claire deserves much nicer, she spends a good deal of her time in this place and no doubt she would enjoy being taken somewhere amazing instead.

Smiling Myrnin walked over and picked up the box and whispered to it softly as if it were a baby or a pet. "You my little invention will help me take Claire to the most beautiful places." Then Myrnin had an idea, he would take Claire on a picnic, but first he would need to find a blanket and a basket of food and wine. He also remembered the dress his lovely Claire wore today and how she looked in it . He felt bad that it had gotten soiled and dirty and she tore part of it on one of the many hazards in his lab. As the gentleman he felt he should be, it was his duty to buy her a new one. After all it was his stuff that snagged and tore it, and she did look breathtaking in it. He wanted to get her something really nice and maybe some shoes and jewelry. Then Myrnin thought of something that made him frown. Maybe he is taking it to far, she might not want those things from him so soon.

Deciding to take a shower first before he headed out in search of the all the wooing supplies he felt surely he needed, he stood under the spray of hot water for a hour scrubbing his hair and body with this old spice bodywash Claire gave him, while thinking of where he needed to go and fine tuning his plan. Myrnin realized after getting dressed, he needed to get some nicer clothes to wear for the date. He loved his wardrobe, but to court a lovely and brilliant young lady such as his sweet Claire he needed to step up his A-game, smiling at his thought.

He remembered the day Claire told him that saying and explained it to him, she had to explain several sayings to him. He found some of them quite funny and others seemed mean or hurtful. His mind eventually made a complete circle back to buying clothes. He had no idea where to get any, Amelie took care of all that because he was ill. Well, that and he wore what was already his, smiling he knew where. "Amelie can help, she would know a nice place to buy clothes from. I think I will stop in. She could also tell me if I should buy shoes and jewelry for Claire." Smiling like the mad man he is, Myrnin quickly opened a portal to Amelie's personal lounge.

Myrnin hopped through the portal into Amelie's lounge only to be silenced by her holding up one finger while she continued to speak on the phone. Myrnin was to hyper, he felt too excited he could not stand still, so to help he began to climb her walls, (literally). He managed to climb over the door and around the ceiling fan before grabbed him by his collar and dropped him onto the sofa while continuing her conversation on the phone. Myrnin, still to happy and excited, got up and paced the floor and before long he started pacing up the wall onto the ceiling. Amelie finished her conversation and growled softly at Myrnin, who understood completely and dropped gracefully from the ceiling to sofa sitting in a perfect gentlemanly fashion crossing his leg and back straight. Amelie walked over to Myrnin elegantly sitting on the other end of the sofa facing Myrnin. She spoke not as the ice-queen nor as the princess, but as the long time friend.

"Now Myrnin, I do not walk on your walls or show your home any disrespect, why must you treat mine so ill? Come now what is on your mind? It has been a long time since I have seen this side of you." Amelie smiled a tiny bit and her eyes showed pure friendship. Myrnin of course was not surprised by her attitude, he after all is the only one who see's it in private. They have had a true friendship that has lasted over a thousand years and that is rare amongst their kind.

Smiling widely at her, Myrnin reached out and took hold of Amelie's hands he took an unneeded breath and told Amelie what he wanted to buy.

"I was wondering if you could help me buy some clothes? Tonight, it is a matter of the great importance?" Amelie knew he was going to court Claire, but she wanted to watch her old friend squirm and fidget. Keeping with the facade of not knowing his motives, she wondered if he would tell her what he has planned.

"Why Myrnin I thought you were fond of your fashion. I am sure you can find something on you own after all it isn't like we have the same taste." Centuries of practice, Amelie is sure she is able to fool her oldest friend, her emotions are controlled just like her facial expressions.

"Shame, on you. I am your oldest and smartest friend, you think I would not figure out that you know what I am doing." Myrnin smiled, but he let Amelie's hands go as he spoke. He heard part of her phone conversation, and had to do with that Shane boy. The female on the other end said something about he is going somewhere tomorrow and he was off work. "Are you going to tell me why you have someone spying on Claire's boyfriend?" Myrnin was curious as to what Amelie was up to.

"Myrnin, I am not spying on Shane. I am proving to Claire that he is not the right one for her." Amelie's sweet smile turned sinister for a fraction of a second before returning to a small grin. "You are not the only one who does not like the boy."

"I have no idea what you are referring to. I have not interfered with Claire and his relationship. She has spoke to me about their problems and I in return listen and comfort as a good friend should." Myrnin proclaimed proudly, he was not afraid to tell her how he felt towards Claire. He did not want Amelie to think he was breaking them to up.

"Shane has been dating one of my wards and lying to Claire. I have told my ward to call me every time they are going to be together. I am trying to find a way to let Claire catch them, but so far I don't think she knows yet. I truly don't want her to hurt but she needs to know and founding out on her own is the only way." Amelie truly looked grief-stricken, as if she can feel Claire's soon to be heartache. Trying to bring the happy-vibe back into the atmosphere of the room, Amelie stood up and let down her hair gently shacking her head and smiled at Myrnin. "Now, my friend how may I help you?" Myrnin smiled brightly and his enthusiasm returning he stands quickly and makes his request again.

"Will you help me buy some clothes? I will need something nice and dashing, but nothing too fancy. I'm not going to the theatre or concert hall. I will also need to buy a dress and maybe other things for the dress." Amelie's eyes sparkled and she corrected Myrnin.

"You shall be needing accessories. Will you require food and drink?" Amelie was happy for her old friend. He finally found Claire again and this time she gets to play cupid. This will be the most fun she has had in centuries outside her time with Samuel. She knows it is because of her Sam that she wants Myrnin and Claire to have a chance at love again.

Turning to the far corner she opened a portal to Malian. Looking over her shoulder at Myrnin she spoke with excitement. "Let's start in Italy, then Paris, and we can go from there. I am quite sure we will find everything you need between the two, but if not we can keep looking." Amelie ran at a human pace through the portal with Myrnin right on her heels giggling happily.

Claire woke up feeling good after eight full hours of sweet dreams of nothingness. Stretching out across her bed she smiled at the thought of Myrnin carrying her to bed. It had to be him he has done that on a few occasions. Always a gentleman he would only remove her shoes before tucking her in. She was getting dressed when her mind took to the subject she did not want to deal with. Shane. As her mind replayed the scene with him and that girl kissing in the car, her hands began to shake and she started having problems breathing, like she could not get enough air. She curled up on the floor into a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs holding them to her chest and she closed her eyes and began to run alchemic formulas through her head saying them over and over out loud to calm down. Eventually it worked and she stood up and regained her composer, looking at herself in the mirror she plastered a small smile on her face, and turned around and walked out of her room and down the hall to the stairs.

She avoided looking at Shane's door as she past, hoping he was still asleep. She did not want to look at him right now, she did not want to be near him at the moment. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling Claire mentally prepared herself for breakfast with her friends, hoping they don't know yet.


	6. Chapter 6

1**I do not own Morganville vampires nor any of the characters. This is just a fanfic, brought to you by the music of: Pink Floyd song Several species of small furry animals gathered together in a cave grooving with a pict (UMMA GUMMA album), Joan Jett song Crimson and Clover, Aerosmith song You're my Angel. Giant Thanks to: A Hill (yes I' am honestly thanking you, sometimes it takes the eyes of someone else to see all our mistakes and flaws, and I am willing to work on them), Invisiblegirl (as always you bring a smile to my face with your stories hope I can return the favor.), Deadlyscorpio (great story btw), Enolagay87, and lunabloodmoon666. Thank you all! **

**Chapter 6 PPPSI pounds of pressure per square inch.**

Claire could hear the zombie genocide coming from the television in the living room, half way down the stairs. She did not have to look to see that it was Shane playing a game on the xbox 360, Michael had a sense of priorities. He normally would play on days off and in the evenings after work and dinner. Gritting her teeth, Claire quickly went into the kitchen only to be confronted by the sight of her two best friends making out in front of the coffee maker.

Her emotions torn between letting her friends have that "lovey-dovey" moment and her having to socialize with Shane alone sooner than what she wanted, or she could interrupt their blissful moment. She choose the latter of the two, calling herself a coward mentally as she spoke to her friends.

"Ahh!, My virtuous and innocent eyes. " Claire laughed at her friends guilty faces as they separated quickly and stood side by side. Michael speaking first while he took a seat at the small table and unfolded the morning newspaper.

"Well it seems you are feeling better? I don't think your eyes are all that innocent, and I know Shane has taken and corrupted your virtue." Michael chuckling at the end along with Eve, who obviously was listening to the conversation. Eve turned around and pulled out three coffee mugs from the cabinet, but did not say a word. Claire seemed to be a hyper-aware of her friends or maybe just paranoid, answered quickly. Her voice sounding a bit robotic like she rehearsed her words and hardly any emotion.

"Yea. I mean, like I told Shane all I needed was some sleep, and I don't know about the corrupting my innocense, but I so did not need to see that." Claire tried to play it off with a laugh, but Michael continued to stare into, (yes into, as if looking into her being.), Claire while Eve poured coffee for all three of them, fixing them to each's preference. Claire held Michael's gaze for a minute before he mouthed the words, we need to talk. Claire eyes shifted to Eve, who was looking over her shoulder at the both of them, and nodded at Claire. Claire quickly looked back at Michael who nodded at her. Thinking to herself and rolling her eyes. "Shit, they already knew." Claire did not want to deal with this. No right now. Thinking to herself how much the saying, "Ignorance is bliss.", is a great concept. It really is a great idea, as long as you do not find out the truth. She nodded back to Michael and smiled at Eve as she handed Claire her coffee. Eve sat down and leaned towards Claire, and whispered softly to Claire.

"CB, what is going on? You are hardly home and when you are you hide in your bedroom. Even Shane is acting odd." Claire looked between her two worried friends and tried to smile reassuringly at them, but before she could tell them anything Shane walked in wearing a cocky grin. Claire took advantage of the annoying intrusion and changed the subject, before Shane noticed no one was talking. Taking a big gulp of her coffee first, thinking of something to say, fast.

"Well, how come none of you are dressed for work? Am I the only one in this house that has a boss who insist that days off are a waste of time? I mean come on." Smiling Claire remembered she told Myrnin she would come in today not the other way around. Oh well, they would not know the difference. Shane stood at the coffee maker with his back to his friends, listening as he poured a cup of coffee. Finally speaking with a bored attitude as he sipped his coffee.

"So what has Mr Fang-polar got you doing that is so important that you have to work on Saturdays?" Claire started to answer not even looking at Shane instead she looked at her coffee and Michael and Eve.

"Well a few days ago Myrnin had me go through some of his boxes and I found papers on Robin Hood and now we are looking for..." Claire was happily explaining what they were doing when Michael interrupted.

"Claire you phone is ringing and by the ring tone I think its Myrnin. Hey, maybe he is calling you to tell you not to com in." Michael said with a dazzling smile. Claire jumped up smiling back, holding up a hand with her fingers crossed. Eve and Michael both laughed Shane just continued to drink his coffee as Claire left the kitchen to run upstairs to her room and get her phone. Michael turned his attention towards Shane. "So what do you have planed seeing as it is your day off?" Michael's tone was no where near friendly, but Shane answered seemingly not to notice his long time friends irritation.

"Well I have to go into work today." Taking a gulp from his cup he did not notice Michael and Eve sharing a look. Shane continued speaking not looking his friends in the eyes, placing his cup on the table. "Someone called in sick so I'm taking that shift. I'll have tomorrow off. Why?" Shane then looked at his friends with very guilty eyes, forcing himself to sound nonchalant. Eve and Michael shared another look between each other before Eve answered quickly. Her voice full of anger.

"Why? Why? Do you not realize wha..."

"Eve!" Michael groaned loudly. Shane, who's eyes went wide at Eve's outburst quickly narrowed at Michael's interruption, tensed up at being caught he did not relax until he heard Eve's retort.

"No! Michael, we have been telling him and Claire for weeks now that we wanted the house to ourselves today and look they are both still here." Michael slowly smiled at Eve and stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her head. Then looking at Shane apologetically, he smiled and filled Shane in on the details he was missing, holding Shane's gaze.

"It's ah,.. Our anniversary, we left you two notes and we even sat down and talked to you both four days ago about not being here for twenty-four hours." Michael held Shane's eyes compelling him to remember, something Michael was not at all comfortable in doing and to his surprise Shane replied sounding like he was programed.

"Yeah, I remember now. I am sorry, I forgot. Happy Anniversary, you two." Michael released him from compulsion, and Shane smiled at them easing back into his normal behavior feeling relieved, he drank his coffee never realizing what Michael had done to him. Smiling to

himself, Shane as far as he knew, was that much closer to seeing Kristy and he was going to get away with it. "Hey no worries Eve, by the sounds of it Claire has to work at the lab and I am

covering someone else, so you two have the house to yourselves." Shane mean while, looked at it as he had at least ten hours of freedom. Starting in the next twenty minutes, if he plays his cards right. Eve looking directly at Shane and sneered at him, her voice low and vicious.

"If we could only hope." Michael bent over and whispered in her ear, causing Eve to close her eyes and smile softly before turning their attention back to Shane. Michael sat down in his chair again and the three sat in silence for a few minutes drinking their coffee, before they heard Claire coming down the stairs.

Claire picked up her phone and read on the caller i.d., that she had a text from Myrnin. She read it quickly, her smile dropping slightly. It seemed her sweet escape was postponed til one. Myrnin explained that he was in a meeting with Amelie. Claire replied back that she understood then closed her phone, but as she left her room she received another text from Myrnin. He told her that he has some packages being sent to her to the Glass house, by order of Amelie and she has to sign for them and also to eat a light breakfast and no lunch. She was half way down the stairs and sending her text back to Myrnin, when she noticed how quiet it was in the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, Claire smiled back at Eve and Michael who looked at her with loving eyes as she joined them, but not Shane. He did not turn his head towards her it was as if he was ashamed to look at her. Claire pretended not to notice as she picked up her cup and took a gulp of her coffee before talking.

"Well my work day is off to a late start. I can't go to the lab until one and Myrnin and Amelie have packages being sent here that I have to sign for." Eve sighed heavily, but before she could say anything Shane jumped up and said he was going to work and kissed Claire on the cheek before quickly leaving the house.

This time Eve, Michael and Claire, all shared a look because of Shane's abrupt exit. Claire sat down at the table as the three friends composed themselves. Speaking in hushed tones, only after Shane had closed and locked the front door and Michael heard him walk off the porch and down the sidewalk.


	7. Chapter 7

1**This story has been written with the consent of my imagination. R&R please and thank you ! I do not own Morganville vampires nor any of the characters. For your reading pleasure I bring you the continuing drama of a MV fanfic. Please remember with out your charitable donation of a review of this story, it may not continue.**

**Chapter 7 To Woo or not to Woo? Is that the Question?**

" Umm, Claire sweety. There is something we need to tell you." Eve looked into her best friend's eyes only to see the same amount of emotional heartache reflected back, and witnessing Claire heave a sigh of reluctant acceptance. Eve somehow knew ( call it woman's intuition or instinct but she knew Claire had already known about Shane.), this conversation was going to go a little easier than first anticipated by Michael and herself, but before she could continue Michael spoke up.

" It's about Shane and, well.., I think... I mean I know he is not..." Michael could not look at the girl he considered to be his sister and tell her something that would completely devastate her. His heart broke a little more, and he had to get up and turn his back to the girls, rummaging through the refrigerator as an excuse, while he spoke. " Shane is not going to work, in fact he is off today and no one called in at the restaurant."

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know." Claire's voice did not sound upset when she spoke, in fact she spoke sounding nonchalant. The surprised look Michael gave her over the refrigerator door spoke volumes, but the understanding look Eve gave her confused Claire a little. "What I want to know is how you found out."

"Wednesday when Michael picked me up from work we went to get some ice-cream and when we pulled up to "The Scoop", ( vampire owned ice-cream pallor), we seen Shane inside with a girl. They were all over each other, losing our appetites we left without going inside. I am so sorry honey. We wanted to tell you, but...", before Eve could finish Claire interrupted her, blowing off her friends apology. Eve and Michael had nothing to apologies for, they did nothing wrong.

" Hey, don't worry I am fine. I mean I found out yesterday, when the jerk had the skank drop him off out front, and I got to see the two of them make out in her car. You two are the best friends anyone could ask for thank you. I know..." Claire was silenced by the doorbell ringing, which drew everyone's attention to the kitchen door leading to the living room. They all looked at each other before Claire realized it could be the packages being sent to the house from Myrnin and Amelie. "That must be the deliveries I have to sign for." Claire jumped up from her chair and headed for the front door with Eve and Michael close on her heels. Looking through the peep hole in the door before opening it Claire was not quite sure what to expect when she saw a young man in a Fed-ex uniform standing on the porch holding a clipboard and a large manilla envelope. She stepped back giving Michael enough room to look before she answered the door, waiting for his signal that it was alright to. Claire open the door once Michael stepped back behind it,out of the way of the sun light and in a good position to protect her just in case. " Can I help you?" Claire asked the young man, smiling as innocently as possible. The young man

smiled back at Claire, trying to speak only to clear his throat a couple of times before finding his voice, which for some reason made Claire blush slightly.

" I ahh, umm I have a..., I have a delivery here for Claire Danvers, I need a signature

first." He stammered before shoving the clipboard towards Claire unable to hold her gaze. Smiling at the affect she had over this guy and the tiny little ego-boost, she found it hard to control the urge to giggle, before reaching for the pin he offered and signed for it, thanking him for his trouble. She felt a little empowered when the man blushed deeply at her gratitude and fumbled with the clipboard and the envelope when he swapped the two in her hands. The young man turned around quickly and walked back to his truck as Claire closed the front door, turning to her friends she looked down at the envelope as Michael locked the front door before walking past Claire into the living room and sitting down in his chair. Eve had gone back into the kitchen to retrieve every ones coffee and was bringing it out to the living room as Claire walked over to the couch and sat down and opened the envelope. Eve once again placed everyone's coffee down in front of them and took a seat at the end of the couch, giving Claire some space to read her mail.

"Thanks, Eve for getting my coffee." Claire said as she started reading the apparently important letter which seemed to be at least six pages long. Giving Claire as much time as she needed to read it Michael picked up his guitar and began playing softly and Eve went upstairs to get dressed. "So.." Claire broke the verbal silence a few minutes later, as she put the letter down on the table and picked up her coffee taking a few sips before continuing, Michael stopped playing and put his guitar down and drank his coffee as well. "Look don't worry Michael. I kind of knew we weren't going to last." Claire could feel the tears build, but they had yet to fall. She tried not to cry it had nothing to do with crying in front of anyone it was more to do with not wanting to face the real pain. She would really feel the hurt and betrayal if she cries now, and she would rather find a good way to deal with it than cry and mope around. "Ever since Bishop, our relationship has been slowly changing and not in a good way. He started taking his flaws and insecurities out on me." Claire, braking her friend's gaze looked to the floor unable to stand the sorrow, Michael's eyes held for her.

"Claire, I am so, so sorry. If I could do anything to make it easier for you I would but I don't know what you need. Eve and I, are here for you and we will help any way we can." Michael desperately wanted to help his friend, his little sister. Eve walked down the stairs and sat down next to Claire clasping her hands holding them in hers warmly. Claire knew that Eve had heard what Michael had said and was showing Claire that they loved her and would support her.

Smiling warmly at her friends, who smiled back, Claire felt a little better having them there for her. Eve decided to approach the subject at a different angle, while still holding Claire's hand.

"What are you going to do? If you want we can kick him out of the house or just kick him, you know whatever you want." Eve forced a chuckle trying to pretend she did not want to kill Shane. Claire thought she was so sweet for wanting to beat up Shane for her, but she did not want him to come to physical or mortal harm.

"No you guys, I don't want him out there with no place to go and besides him getting his butt kicked is nothing new to him." By the astonished look on her friends faces she figured that they thought she has gone crazy, letting the jerk off easy.

"Claire I own the house I have no problem throwing him to the curb for you. I know he is my best friend, but so are you." Michael spoke with such passion that Claire and Eve both were

surprised by his tone. Claire looked at both her friends and smiled wider, which made Eve and Michael give each other a confused look before returning their gaze back to Claire.

"I actually have started thinking of an idea on how to get back at him. You see he betrayed me, he betrayed our love and trust, but most of all he lied and he is ungrateful. I am not going to get mad. No, no I am going to get even." Claire was starting to feel proud of herself for not moping over the jerk, and the fact that her mind was already formulating several ideas. Her friends wicked smiling faces, was proof enough for Claire that they were proud of her as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Eve asked scooting closer to Claire happily, while Michael leaned back in his chair relaxing the tension out of his body, closing his eyes before he spoke.

"Do we pretend we don't know about Shane ? How are you going to make him feel betrayed ?" As soon that last sentence was spoke, Michael had already figured out one way Claire could betray Shane, by becoming a vampire. Michael was actually afraid to know what Claire's idea was going to be. He did not want her to become like him, he did not want her to change into a vampire out of spite or for any reason for that matter. Claire opened her mouth to give them some detail into a few of her plans, but before she could answer there was a knock at the front door.

"I got it." Claire squeaked as she jumped up off the couch and headed to the door. "It's probably more deliveries.", she said over her shoulder as she left. Michael with vampire speed picked up and read the letter delivered to Claire while listening to the conversation at the door. He finished reading and sat back down in his chair within three seconds after Claire left the room.

"Michael what is the letter about?" Eve asked, her voice barely making any sound. He smiled and shook his head, but before she could get upset he whispered to her.

"It's a letter from Amelie. She is planning a Founders Day festival Claire will have to help with the plans. She also wants Claire to dress by Amelie's standards and is sending a new wardrobe to Claire." He then picked up the t.v. remote and turned it on, flipping through the channels trying to distract Eve. She watched Michael, scrutinizing his actions over the fact that he abruptly stop talking, dropping the conversation like it was holy water in a bucket. Huffing softly she leaned back on the couch and continued stare at him, well glare would be more accurate. Breathing deeply she exhaled loudly before she let loose her verbal threats, knowing she would win in the end.

"Michael what aren't you telling me? If I have to ask Claire and she has to hide the truth from me... So help me you will not get any for a month and I will not play fair. Oh, and if you think you can use compulsion on me to forget or give in and I find out. Let's just say that you

would wish I had staked you in the heart." Raising a eyebrow at his shocked face, Eve smiled evilly and spoke in a quiet but harsh tone. "Don't make me ask Claire."

Michael knew that evil gleam in her eyes, he had seen it in only one other persons eyes. Jason's, Eve's brother and it scared him to see it in hers. Swallowing a large lump in his throat he caved quickly and told as much as he could before Claire came back. Licking his lips he leaned towards Eve in his chair and whispered, his words cascaded out of his mouth like a waterfall. Surprising Eve was able to keep up.

"Claire is going to have to stay at the lab over night on the weekends, and come home Monday night and stay until Friday morning and back to the lab again. She will still have to work at the lab in the evenings and continue her classes at the University. Amelie is also wanting Claire to attend a formal function at the end of October, it sounds like a dance or meeting I am not sure."

"What? What do you mean you are not sure? Has Amelie said anything to you about this?" Eve was a bit taken back by Michael not knowing what is going on in the vampire society. Michael shrugged his shoulders and spoke a little louder than a whisper.

"Look I got a call today from Amelie and she said she wanted to speak to me tomorrow night at seven, maybe she is going to tell me what is going on." Eve studied her boyfriends demeanor, not sensing any deception she decided that he was telling the truth. The conversation was dropped as Claire returned carrying several boxes in her arms as well as several tied with a ribbon hanging off each wrist. Michael jumped up and ran over to Claire and unloaded the burden from her arms, as Eve cleared a space off the couch and end-table for her boxes.

Myrnin pulled yet another dress of the rack and added it to the very large load he was carrying, and walked off to find Amelie to ask her opinion. When he turned a corner and found her standing the ladies under garment section, he dropped the clothes in his arms and fainted at the thought of Claire wearing those alluring and seductive outfits Amelie was holding up and studying.

Amelie heard Myrnin approach behind her and as she turned to ask what he thought, she smiled to find her close friend had fainted. Thinking to herself as she added the garments to the pile of garters and stockings as well as corsets and thong panties and variety of shoes for Claire. "I take that as a diffident yes. He will enjoy this if everything works out." Amelie's smile faded as she lost herself in the memories of their past. "I will have to help him woo her. He is going to have to earn her hearts love yet again, and it has been far to long since he has had to work for a woman's affection without compulsion. I think the problem will lay in the fact this day and age these young ladies are brought up completely different than the ladies from Myrnin's human life." Amelie had a idea she left Myrnin on the on the floor and her pile of clothes on a counter and zoomed out of the expansive french clothing to store at vampire speed to a magazine stand and picked up several different women's magazine on tips to dating. She returned quickly back to her friend who was just starting to stir, she was not worried about being disturbed because Myrnin and her had used compulsion on everyone in all the stores they went into. Convincing them to ignore and avoid Myrnin and her only getting involved when either of the two wished it. Amelie felt hope, real hope for the first time since she fell in love with her beloved Sam, and that was a wonderful felling. She wanted her closest friend to feel that confusing, invigorating and unexplainable joy of being in love and having that person honestly in love with you. She knows from first hand experience that this type of love makes a vampire do amazingly uncharacteristic things for others, including humans, and Claire is worth trying for, because she has already done amazing things for the vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

1**I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters, this story is only the work of fan fiction. Welcome back! Now when we last left off, a child was stuck in a bowl full of ice cream and the horse ran off with spork... Oops! What I meant to say was, after putting one and half pounds of raw hamburger into the bowl then add half a cup of chopped sweet onion and one cup** **crushed ritz crackers then add ...Wrong one again. Huh? Well how about...**

**Chapter 8 Oh, What a Web We Weave**

Amelie scanned through all the magazines as Myrnin slowly gathered his composer and stood up and started picking up all the clothes he dropped, and placing them on the counter next to Amelie's pile. Myrnin kept his head down and his gaze only on the clothes he had picked out, trying hard not to look at any of the lacy, feathery, stretchy, see-through undergarments out of fear that his next reaction will not be fainting, but something more embarrassing and shameful. Noticing, Amelie out of his peripheral line of sight he could see her flipping through some pieces of paper quickly, and pausing to read something of some interest in what looked like, (what Claire showed him once and told him what they are called), magazines. Curious as to what Amelie was trying to learn he took a chance and turned his head to look at her as he spoke. He made sure his entire focus was either on his friend or the clothes he picked out, or the floor, but nowhere else.

"Amelie, my friend what are you looking for? I can only assume that the way you are reading only some of the articles that you are not looking at the pictures." Lifting her gaze up from the article she had been reading over and over for the hundredth time to look at her friend while closing the magazine and pressing it and the others towards her chest so he could not see the covers. She smiled timidly at her friend embarrassed that she had to resort to reading teen and women magazines to help her friend woo another woman, but the article captivated her curiosity. The article, spoke of how to find and fall in love with your soul mate, but the writer of the article also writes that sometimes souls are reincarnated over and over again until it is united with it's mate til that final death. Unfortunately on the less philosophical side of the article, it explains the differences between love, lust, and loneliness and a quiz at the end to take to see if you already know your soul mate or if it is just infatuation. She decided she would give the test to Myrnin, Claire, Shane, Eve, and Michael, as well as she would take it, just for laughs. She already knew Samuel Glass was and is her soul mate. The quiz may even prove to Claire that Shane is all wrong for her, and that Myrnin is her soul mate, but they have a lot of the same obstacles to over come. Those struggles were always horrific in the past and yet sometimes their love succeeded, sometimes.

Deciding that maybe she should say something to Myrnin, after all she has been standing there for five seconds now looking at him thinking of the article. She decided to tell him some of the truth after all he is her only dearest and closest friend, so speaking as blunt and straight forward casting her eyes downward out of shame for her actions and insecurities.

"I needed to do some research in this generation's idea of a date and courtship. I am sorry to say I am a little behind in the times. So far I believe from what I have read we are off to a wonderful start. " She glanced upwards to see her friends reaction, but when she found that he was looking at her intently she realized how much he could read her. Myrnin watched Amelie's action everything she did told him she was hiding something from him, but he needed her help desperately so he accepted Amelie's answer with a smile and a slow shake of his head before speaking with a soft tone.

"Am I in that much trouble? Is it going to be that difficult? I mean I have loved her and she has fallen in love with me countless times. How can this time be so worrisome?"

Amelie, needed some time to figure out how to explain to her friend the way things have changed since the last time he had to woo Claire almost three hundred years ago and on a different continent. She took the opportunity to call over a clerk to assist them in completing their sale, while she then separated some of the clothes into two other piles and explained to the clerk that each pile was for three different people and to box them separately and put the correct names on them, but to send them to the same address she gave her. Amelie then focused her attention to Myrnin, deciding to change the subject to his plan to court Claire. She thought about what he had told her so far about his plan and the idea of a picnic. Thinking it would be a good start, she paid for the clothes and the overnight shipping, and then taking Myrnin's arm she lead him towards the exit. She started the new conversation with a question she knew would take up most of Myrnin's attention. She knew her friend just as well as he knows her.

" What do you have in mind to serve Claire on your picnic?" Amelie stole a sideways glance at her friend as they leisurely strolled down the sidewalk arm in arm. Myrnin turned his head to look at Amelie as they continued to walk, his face held pure joy and excitement as he smiled brightly. Enthusiasm clearly shining in his eyes, and he spoke very quickly and on more than one occasion he used the word magical, but none the less eventually Myrnin gave Amelie enough information for her figure out where they needed to go.

Their next stop would be gathering a variety of vintage wines and a variety of aged cheeses and exotic fruits and fresh onions and carrots and tomatoes. She also decided to they wood need to visit the finest butchers and sea ports to gather their fine meats and fish, shrimp, claims, lobster. For now they were headed to the best bakery in Italy then France for the most delicious chocolate or sweet confections and other scrumptious desserts. She goggled on her phone and placing and paying for orders at bakeries in Brazil, India, Poland, Sweden, Russia, and Germany, as well as Georgia, New York, and Pennsylvania. They would only have enough time to pick up the orders and take them back through the portal. All the desserts , meat, and seafood items would need to be taken to Morganville immediately, to Amelie's private kitchen.

She knew that no matter how much she will try to help Myrnin, Amelie will always regret hiding the other truth from Myrnin, but if he knew that she ordered the girl to seduce Shane, but not force him against his will or use any form of drug or alcohol, that could impede his normal judgement skills, ( he knew what he was doing), to quote unquote, fool around with her, Myrnin could not honestly claim ignorance. Now it is all on Shane and the choice he made, if he had refused Kristy's advances in the beginning, Amelie would have believed that Claire and Shane were meant to stay together and Myrnin was mistaken once again like with Ada. All Shane had to say is he has a girlfriend or he was not interested, but he said nothing of the sort and his actions spoke louder than words with her several times.

Shane unfortunately proved that he was not meant to be with Claire and Claire had on countless times proved that she deserved better, and when Myrnin was sick he proved how much Claire meant to him. She is the only one that survived his attack, even at his worse he could not kill her, and he values her very deeply. Amelie can see it in his eyes and recently she has seen a flicker in Claire's eyes whenever she talks about Myrnin with Amelie in their private meetings.

"My friend are you sure it is her this time? I mean you thought it was Ada and we both know how that turned out." Amelie regretted bringing up Ada, but she was the last and is proof of what happens when he is wrong, and by the flash of regret in Myrnin's eyes he remembers what happens to them when he is wrong, Ada was not the first, but hopefully she is the last. "Look I can give you and Claire a test that can tell if you two are meant to be together." Amelie saw Myrnin's smile broaden and he softly giggled with excitement at the chance to prove Claire is his soul mate.

Claire walked back into the livingroom for the fourth time carrying another two arm loads of boxes stacked and tied together in each hand and balancing several more in her arms. Michael was following slowly behind her with a couple of arm fulls himself. Eve was coming back downstairs to carry more of the boxes up to Claire's room, looking slightly worn out. Claire smiled apologetically at her over the boxes and Eve smiled back shrugging her shoulders, before reassuring Claire she did not mind.

"Hey, no worries girl at-least my tush and legs will look great the next time I wear a mini, and maybe I could borrow some of your new clothes." Eve gave Claire a wink and smiled brightly at her. Claire smiled back, but when she looked down at the boxes she was carrying her smile got a lot bigger. The name on the boxes she was holding was Eve Rosser. Eve noticed Claire's very big smile and was overwhelmed with curiosity, jumping the last three steps off the stairs and scurrying over to Claire she looked at the label on the top package. Surprised it was for her she snatched it off the pile and stared at it as if it were some kind of shiny star. Claire on the other hand set all the packages down and headed back to the front door to get the rest.

Eve finally was able to bring herself out of her shock to bend over and gather up the packages Claire had just set down, noticing almost all of them were labeled for herself and a few for Michael. Not wanting shock to take over again, Eve ran back upstairs to Claire's room and starting looking at the names on the boxes, pulling out the ones for her and Michael and tossed them into her room and his. She then went back downstairs to go through all the boxes to separate them into piles, and that's when she noticed there were only three piles. Claire's, Michael's, and her's, but no Shane pile. She gathered as many of the boxes as she could carry and ran up the stairs and started throwing boxes into each designated person's room, hoping that Claire would not notice Shane has not gotten anything, so far. Claire did not need to stress over him or take pity on the scum-bag. As far as Eve was concerned Shane is a low life dirty rotten lying jerk and Claire is better off without him, and if she can she will try to protect Claire from the pain Shane or any other jerk could inflect on her. Her C.B. deserved better.

After carrying the last arm load of boxes into the livingroom Claire passed them over to a impatiently waiting Eve who snatched them away and ran up the stairs. Claire stared after her friend for a second before turning and walking over to and flopping herself down on the couch sighing loudly. Michael had already sat back down in his chair and was playing Winds of Change softly on his guitar, and then began Hotel California, he had been quiet since the letter arrived and Claire noticed.

"What do you think Amelie is trying to do to me?" Claire asked Michael as she leaned forward resting her arms on her knees and turning her head to look at him. Michael only shrugged his shoulders and continued playing his guitar. Claire needed answers and she can't run to Myrnin right now so Michael is her only source and he was trying to hide the truth from her. Claire's anger got the best of her and she verbally struck out against one of her only three best friends she has. "Michael Glass do not ignore my question. I know that you are hiding something from me and I can understand if you are trying to protect me, but please do not deceive me like Shane." Michael flinched at her words and strummed the wrong chord hard breaking the guitar string. Michael knew Eve was at the top of the stairs and had heard everything Claire said, she had only stopped walking down the stairs when he reacted to Claire's words. Looking at his guitar then at Claire and back to his guitar, he started to put it a way deciding to talk to Claire when Eve came into livingroom. He did not want to have to repeat this information again, but Claire took his silence as he still did not want to tell her the truth. Leaning back in the couch Claire looked down at the letter from Amelie thinking over what and how she wanted say what she needed to say Eve walked the rest of the down the stairs and into the livingroom and sat down on the couch next to Claire and looked at Michael, her eyes filled with love and support. Claire looked at Eve and asked in a soft whisper, but loud enough that Eve could hear and Michael, only because he's a vampire.

"I know you read the letter or at least Michael, now I need to know what Amelie has planned for me. I want to know why I am getting all this stuff. I want to know why I basically have to move in with a very mentally complex and unbalanced vampire. I need to know about a Founders Day Festival and Fall Sabbath Banquet or whatever it is called. Please." Her voiced sound strained at the end, but who could blame her for all she knew she could be a sacrifice or something. Claire watched the mixed emotions play across her Goth friend's face before settling on one that confused Claire. Eve looked back at Claire with a forced sad smile, her eyes showed something different and it spoke volumes in itself, but Claire could not understand why Eve was scared or at the most worried frantic. She thought that maybe Eve was being just a tad bit melodramatic, unfortunately when she looked at Michael his face held the same forced smile, and his eyes held the same dark shadow of fear and concern, and that kicked the bad feeling in her gut up about three notches.

Shane walked down the sidewalk occasionally he would glance around, looking for anything that might jump out at him. Normally he would laugh at himself for his unease, guilt and paranoia, but today seemed off. He could not pin-point what was giving him a odd vibe, and suddenly walking down the street in broad daylight made him feel exposed.

The wind began to pick up and dark clouds began to move in blocking out the bright sun, drawing Shane's attention skyward to the drastic weather change. Stopping in the middle of the side walk Shane looked back the direction he came then looked in front of him, he was halfway between Glass house and Kristy's. He needed to get to shelter fast before the storm, but both places are close. It only took a second for him to decide where to go and headed off running at a good pace, hoping to make it before the rain.

Shane made it there in great time, pulling his keys out of his pocket he slid the right one into the lock and unlocked the door. Quickly entering the house he closed and locked the door behind him smiling he spoke out loud.

"Hey, sexy I'm back. Where are you at?" A bright flash of lightening and loud clap of thunder answered him immediately, causing Shane to jump backwards nearly hitting the door. That's when it hit him, the odd vibe he was feeling it suddenly came back with a vengeance and he felt as if something bad, very, very, bad is going to happen. All his worries were pushed to the back of his mind when Shane watched her slowly and seductively walk down the stairs in nothing but a large T-shirt.


End file.
